It Was All For The Best
by memorylinehyhy
Summary: This takes place after the season finale. Regina and Emma dated once but it didn't work out. Instead of having a happy ending, Emma ruined Regina's chances and now she has to fix it somehow.


Continues after the season finale. Enjoy.

* * *

Regina disappeared enveloped in a purple mist, leaving the vision of a everyone at the diner starring and yet the only face she could see was perplexed blonde behind. When she opened her eyes Regina found herself inside her room. Once her feet fully touched the ground she proceeded to let her weight drop. Feeling completely paralyzed, kneeling in the middle of her room, she cried her heart out. _This wasn't supposed to happen_. All the pain and sadness she felt, turned into anger. She stood with a determined look, fire burning in her eyes, jaw clenched, fists tightened.

Back at the diner, Emma felt like complete and utter shit. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just leave Marion in the past to die. How was she supposed to know that this was Robin's once-deceased wife? She just inadvertently ruined Regina's chance at a happy ending.

That's why she left Regina in the first place, so she could have a chance at a happy ending, with Robin. No one ever found out about Emma and Regina's past relationship. They were seeing each other in secret but after Neverland they both agreed that after they returned to Storybrooke they had to stop 'whatever' they had. All in the name of a happy ending. Emma was going to solve her little love triangle, one that did not include Regina, and the Mayor was going to go back to being a single mother who takes care of the little town that had no appreciation for her work whatsoever. Both were going to be civil and live in peace, for Henry's sake. But then psycho Peter-Pan happened. Regina knew exactly what she had to do and she loved Henry and Emma too much to let them go; so she did the best she could by giving them a past filled with good memories. When Emma remembered Regina's sacrifice, the blonde could have not been more grateful towards Regina. She knew what it meant to give up Henry. But even now with their memories back, they could never go back to be that happy Swan-Mills family they wanted. Luck was definitely not on their side: Zelena threatening Regina, the Dark One being on Zelena's side, Neal's death, Snow's pregnancy, Henry without his memories. And yet, even after all these problems, Regina was willing to open her heart up to Robin, and Emma was trying to find her happy ending even if it included moving to New York and possibly inviting a certain pirate to come with. .

This time though Emma had fucked up big time. She had to go find Regina and attempt to make this situation better. This was not part of their deal, they were suppose to let go of each other in order to find happiness. Emma wanted to try a relationship with Hook. Regina had Robin and Roland and they had a great family dynamic going on. Now Marion was in the picture, completely destroying Regina's happy ending and possibly even bringing back the Evil Queen. At that moment everything they worked for seemed to have been for nothing. Emma couldn't let this happen. So she ran in search of Regina. Either Regina was at the vault in the cemetery or she was back at the mansion. The mansion was closer.

Finding herself in front of Regina's mansion, Emma didn't bother to knock. She opened the door and slammed it close. She went upstairs taking two stairs at a time.

"Regina where are you?" Emma said as she looked inside each room. "Dear god," she whispered as she walked inside Regina's room. "Oh god, what did I do?"

The scene in front of her was horrific. The bedroom was completely destroyed. Mirrors broken, shards of glass everywhere. Lamps hanging by a thread. Every door, and every shelf opened. The once neat and clean bed had torn sheets and pieces of cotton everywhere. And what Emma saw there was even worse, blood. "Regina," she whispered.

Regina was cornered, hugging her knees with her head hiding behind her legs sobbing.

"What...have...you...done," Regina hiccuped every word. "I just wanted to be happy and you, you are just like your mother. Destroying my one and only chance at happiness...why?" Regina asked as if she wanted to know the answer. She asked like a child would ask why they had taken away their most precious possession. In Regina's case, she wasn't even directly asking Emma why she had done what she did. It was more towards the universe, asking destiny why couldn't she actually be happy.

Emma wanted to protect Regina from herself, from the pain that Emma had unknowingly caused. She only wanted Regina to be happy.

"I...," Emma started as she got closer to Regina, "I didn't mean to. This wasn't supposed to happen." she kneeled in front of Regina, "please forgive me."

"How? How am I suppose to forgive you? I had Henry and now you are taking him away...AGAIN. I had a family, Emma. I had you and you left me. I had Robin and Roland. I loved them."

"I...I… I didn't know who she was."

"Why couldn't you just left things as they were?" At that point, Regina realized that Emma has destroyed everything. She broke the curse, she took Henry, she broke up with Regina, and now she broke up Regina's relationship with Robin.

"I couldn't just leave her there to die."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"What are you…? Are you talking about us?"

"EVERYTHING!" Regina was so angry. She rose from her child's pose, into a kneeling position just to get close enough to Emma. Emma in turn seemed surprise and very confused about Regina's next course of action. Regina stared at Emma and lifted her arm. The next thing Emma felt was Regina's palm colliding with Emma's cheek. _Shit that burns. _

"I hate you Emma Swan," Regina spat.

And yet after this, Emma Swan hugged Regina. "I know," Emma said as she embraced Regina, snuggling her face in the crook of Regina's neck. "I know, I know...I'm so sorry," Emma repeated sweet nothings in Regina's ear. Regina fisted Emma's shirt, unsure if she wanted to get closer to her or push Emma away. At that point Emma started dropping sweet kisses, first kissing Regina's earlobe, then she went lower to her cheek, her jaw, the corner of her mouth. She pulled back enough to see Regina's face. The angered had subdued and now all the feelings that were left in Regina's face: pain, sadness, exhaustion, and confusion.

Emma got up, without letting go of Regina. "Let's go get you cleaned up." And without responding Regina allowed Emma to lift her. Once on her feet the brunette leaned almost entirely on Emma, and slowly made their way to the bathroom.

There she allowed to be examined by her ex-girlfriend. Emma found cutts all over Regina's arms, knees, ankles, and her wrist was bleeding somewhat profusely. With extreme delicacy and finesse Emma washed and cared to every cut, scrape she found. Funny because "delicacy and finesse" is not something Emma is usually associated with, but in that moment Regina remembered that Emma is layered. She is extremely caring, and her past has made her adaptable, she is whatever she needs to be.

"Stay with me," Regina whispered. Emma stopped her ministrations. "Please. Just for tonight."

"Okay."

* * *

Meant to be a one-shot, though I am willing to continue if people ask me too,

H


End file.
